


We Meet Again

by TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Around Halloween, Arranged Marriage, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Jaehyun is the son of a CEO, M/M, Romance, Story takes place in October, Taeyong was hurt, slight angst, untold feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Its been 5 years since the last time Taeyong and Jaehyun have seen each other. How will things go when they meet again unexpectedly at a costume party?





	We Meet Again

It was around 11 at night. Everyone was dressed in costumes. Some cute, some playful, some erotic. People on the dance floor having the time of their lives while some were drowning in way too many shots of alcohol. People making out anywhere, everywhere. Things you would see at a normal young adult party. 

 

Taeyong was upstairs in the bathroom fixing his costume. He just got here not too long ago. He was wearing a little revealing outfit. A playboy bunny costume. Considering he actually wore more sexy costumes than this this was nothing to him to be honest. He looked in the mirror one last time before making his way downstairs into the crowd of people.

 

He didn't know what he wanted to do first, dance or take a drink? He decided on the latter. He went to the bar and ordered a little glass of scotch whiskey. He drank it all in one go, the sizzling feeling going down his throat leaving him in pleasure. Taeyong decided he would just stop there for now since he didn't want to get drunk before he had any fun. He made his way to the dance floor. 

 

The air around him filled with sweat and musk from the bodies all around him. He didn't care though. Music was his weakness and once he felt the beat capture his body, he just couldn't stop dancing. He was moving so fluidly, hitting every move known to man. He felt several bodies push against him in attempt to dance with him but he pushed them all away. Usually he wouldn't care but for some reason tonight he just wasn't in the mood. As the songs started to slow down, the DJ announced that he would be taking a break and that's when Taeyong went back to the bar to order him some more drinks. This time he got 3 shots of vodka.

 

The feeling of pleasure feeling him up again from the alcohol beverage. He leaned his head up against the wall closing his eyes. When he opened them there was a tall, muscular guy ordering drinks right in front of him. His skin was pale, with blond hair. Taeyong didn't know if it was the alcohol taking effect but his vision was kinda blurry. He could only see the person's side profile from where he was sitting. He then looked up and down at the guy's costume. The blond haired guy was wearing quite a sexy police costume. 

 

He had no shirt on, just a simple tie with black shorts with handcuffs and a police badge on them along with a police hat on his head. Taeyong couldn't help but just ogled over this guy's side profile and appearance. Without much thinking he accidently blurted out, "Hey sexy police man. I can't help but just stare at you and all I'm thinking about is 'oh god, can you please arrest me' with your fine ass." At this the blond haired man turned around with wide eyes. Taeyong's vision unblurred after seeing the guy's face.

 

"Jae-Jaehyun?" Taeyong sat up and rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing things. He looked again at the person in front of him and yes, it was his Jung freaking Jaehyun. Remembering what he just said, he tensed up and started waving his hands in the air. "Oh my god, I did not know that was you.....," Taeyong scratched the back of his nape, "Just forget everything I just said."

 

Jaehyun just chuckled. "Wow Taeyong, surprised to see you here." 

 

Surprised to see me here? Wow, I think I'm more surprised seeing you here and dressed in THAT type of outfit at that! Taeyong thought. It's been quite a while since Taeyong and Jaehyun have seen each other. 5 years to be exact. They were best friends since elementary school and were always so close and together 24/7 that people would tease the saying they were dating on the low but they would just shake it off. Everything was going fine for the two until it was a couple of months after their high school graduation that Jaehyun announced that he would be getting married and he would also be moving to the states. Taeyong was shocked. He knew Jaehyun was in a relationship but he didn't know exactly who the girl was, what she looked like or her personality besides that her name was Yeri. Whenever Taeyong tried to ask Jaehyun about his relationship, Jaehyun would just immediately change the subject while Taeyong would just shrug it off even though he thought it was very weird since they would tell each other everything. 

 

Hearing about Jaehyun's marriage all Taeyong could do was congratulate him. Even though it did leave a weird feeling in his chest. When he asked Jaehyun when and where the wedding would be Jaehyun just said it would just be at Yeri's house with just his family and her family so there was no need for Taeyong to come. Hearing this broke Taeyong even more but of course he didn't show it. He hoped that they would go to the same college together, maybe have the chance of being dorm roommates, pursuing their dreams of being musicians together but that all became just a stupid dream that would not be accomplished. It was two weeks after Jaehyun's marriage announcement when Jaehyun left Seoul and moved to the states. After that Taeyong and Jaehyun never contacted each other ever again. 

 

Now they are here at the same costume party wearing such erotic outfits that neither of them could look the other in the eye. There was silence between them after Jaehyun spoke but it soon got broken by Jaehyun's voice. "I missed you." 

 

Taeyong looked up with sudden disbelief. He wanted to laugh right now at what he just heard. "I missed you." Oh please, Jaehyun! If you missed me you would have called me or texted me or visited me. My phone number hasn't changed and neither has my address. But then he thought about the times when he missed Jaehyun and thought couldn't he have done the same? No. He couldn't. Since Jaehyun did change his address and his phone number so he had no way of contacted the other. He wouldn't lie though and say he didn't miss Jaehyun when he surely did.

 

Taeyong looked into the distance then back at Jaehyun. "I-I missed you too." With this, Jaehyun looked down at the drink he was holding and smiled. Then he looked up at Taeyong, still smiling. 

 

"It's been 5 years. I can't believe it," Jaehyun shook his head, while Taeyong nodded in agreement. "I was thinking, how about we get out of here and go to our favorite cafe when we were teens and have a talk? I would like to know how you been." Jaehyun reached his hand out to Taeyong. Taeyong thought hard. He would love to go back to the Chewing Gum cafe and have a chat with Jaehyun but then he also would rather stay here and get lost on the dance floor without the thought of Jaehyun on his mind. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun's hand that was shaking and back at Jaehyun who was smiling with his cute dimples showing. "So what do you say, Yongie?"

 

A million of shots fired into Taeyong's heart hearing the nickname Jaehyun used to call him. With that he couldn't say no. He put his hand in Jaehyun's and nodded, letting Jaehyun lead the way out.

 

 

Before coming to the cafe they really should have thought about changing first since almost everyone's eyes were on them. Taeyong couldn't help but look down at the floor. Jaehyun just laughed at the attention posing for the cameras. "Come on Yongie, there's no need to be embarrased." Noticing Taeyong was not moving, Jaehyun yanked Taeyong's arm pulling him to the table in the far back where no one could see them. Taeyong finally looked up no longer embarrassed.

 

"Are you hungry?" Jaehyun asked pulling out the menu. Taeyong shook his head. Even though it probably would be better for him to eat something since all he been doing was drinking at the party. Jaehyun shrugged, examining the menu. "Ok. Well I''m going to order something if that's fine with you."

 

Taeyong puts his arms on the table. "I just want to talk to you." Jaehyun was taken back by this but he slowly regain his composure. He put the menu down and looked at Taeyong. Taeyong sighed. He didn't know what to say. So he just decided to ask about the first thing that was on his mind. Jaehyun's marriage.  "So, um h-how's your marriage? How is your wife and everything?" The atmosphere got a little tense which Taeyong noticed. He decided he would just change the question. "I-I'm sorry. Right off the bat I'm asking about your marriage, like I should be asking about-" Jaehyun cut Taeyong off.

 

"No. It's fine. Just let me order some tea real quick before I get to talking." Jaehyun ordered chamomile tea. They say in silence until it came. Jaehyun took a sip of it then began talking. "Yeri is doing well. The marriage is.... fine I guess." Taeyong wanted to ask more but he decided not to push it right now with the still tense atmosphere. "Ok, on to you Yongie. How have you been? Like do you have a job? Did you move out of your grandmother's house? Do you have a special someone?"

 

Taeyong chuckled at the amount of questions Jaehyun gave him. He took a breath in. "I've been fine. I do the same things pracically every single day to the point where my life feels like a routine. I still live at my grandmother's house but it's just me now since she's at a senior center since I couldn't take care of her anymore." Jaehyun frowned at this but he let Taeyong continue. "I don't have a special someone.... what was the other one you asked me?"

 

"Do you have a job?" Jaehyun took another sip of his tea.

 

"Oh that. Yeah, I'm a stripper." Hearing this Jaehyun almost choke which lead to Taeyong coming over and patting his back making sure he was ok. "Hehe.... you probably didn't expect that."

 

"I didn't. I thought you hated stuff like that?" Jaehyun exhaled. Taeyong went back over to his seat. 

 

"I did but things happen and I just thought stripping was the only way to solve the problems and heartache I was feeling." Taeyong sighed. There was no way he could tell Jaehyun that he was the main reason for his heartache and problems. After Jaehyun left, Taeyong just gave up on everything. His dream to become a musician, go to college, taking care of his grandmother, finding someone to settle down with. He gave it all up just because his best friend left him. All alone. Well he did have Yuta and Hansol but then they left shortly after Jaehyun to move to Japan and get married as well. But he never blamed them but instead blamed Jaehyun. Til this day it felt like a piece of his heart left him when Jaehyun did. Taeyong was too caught up in his thoughts to hear what Jaehyun was saying to him until he raised his voice.

 

"Taeyong? You there?" Taeyong stared blankly at Jaehyun and nodded. He thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea to come back to this cafe and talk with Jaehyun. He didn't want anything to slip out from his mouth like how it did at the party. Jaehyun was happily married and was probably thinking of starting a family. He didn't want his feeling for Jaehyun to get in the way. He looked up the clock. It read 2 AM and he thought this would be the perfect time to escape before anything could happen. 

 

"I'm sorry, Jaehyun but I lost track of the time and just remembered need to go back to my house since I have to get up bright and early tomorrow for this stripper show in the morning." Lies "It was nice talking to you for a little bit and meeting you again." Taeyong got up and started walking towards the door before he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He turned back and saw it was Jaehyun.

 

"Well, can we meet again tomorrow? I'm here for 2 weeks since I'm visiting family and I actually wanted to have a talk with you before I even arrived here. Here's my new phone number." Jaehyun took out his phone and there was his number. "Text me when you're available and we can meet back here, right at the same table in the back." Taeyong felt like running away. Nice, sweet Jaehyun which he remembered. Why? Just why? Taeyong released the breath he was holding and took out his phone to add Jaehyun's new number to his contacts. 

 

"My number is the same one as last time." Jaehyun nodded and smiled, releasing Taeyong's wrist. Taeyong bid him goodbye and made his way out the cafe. He felt like he was suffocating. He didn't have to wake up early tomorrow, actually it was his day off plus he only did shows during nighttime. He called a taxi then went home. Not even bothering to change to some comfortable PJs and just cried himself to sleep wondering why Jaehyun had to come back and ruin his precious heart again.

 

 

Taeyong woke up. It was 3 in the afternoon. He didn't feel like getting up but he had to. He changed out of his costume into some comfortable clothes and then made him some coffee. He thought back to what Jaehyun said about wanting to meet again today and having yet another talk. But about what? They really didn't have much to talk about anymore considering their relationship was ruined. Taeyong yawned. Why not text him now to see what he is doing?

 

To: Jaehyun

Hey, it's Taeyong. I was wondering what you're doing right now?

 

He got a reply back instantly.

 

From: Jaehyun

Oh nothing, just been staring at my phone for the last 5 hours waiting for you to text me.

 

Taeyong just rolled his eyes in attempt to stop his beating heart. He got another reply.

 

From: Jaehyun

Are you available right now?

......Because I really want to talk to you about something

 

Taeyong knew it. Jaehyun would be talking about him and Yeri starting a faimly. He sighed.

 

To: Jaehyun

Yeah, I'm avaiable. I'll meet you at Chewing Gum cafe in like 45 mins.

 

From: Jaehyun

Ok. See you there, Yongie!

 

Taeyong scratched his head then put his elbows on the counter resting his head on his hand. Today is going to be a long day. 

 

 

Taeyong was at the cafe. He was dressed in all black. He sloly made his way to the back table. There Jaehyun was, wearing a plaid flannel shirt with blue jeans and sneakers smiling at him with his eyes sparkling like diamonds. Taeyong sat down glancing down at the tea that was in front of him.

 

"I ordered you some peppermint tea, your favorite." Taeyong couldn't help but smile thinking of how the other remembered such a small thing.

 

Taeyong looked up, chuckling. "You remembered." Jaehyun nodded still smiling.

 

"Of course. We were best friends for how many years?" 

 

Taeyong laughed. "A lot of years." At this Jaehyun laughed too. After they both got their giggles out Taeyong thought it would be time to know what Jaehyun had wanted to talk to him about. He cleared his throat. "So, Jaehyunie. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" The once smiling Jaehyun, know turned very serious which kinda scared Taeyong.

 

"Ok. Um, remember when you asked me about my marriage yesterday and how it was going?" Taeyong nodded. "Actually, I'm not married anymore. I'm divorced and the thing is, I'm the one who filed for the divorce in the first place. It's been a year and a half." Taeyong's eyes widened. He did not expect Jaehyun to say this. Jaehyun was now looking at him like he wanted him to say something but he was too speechless to come up with anything. Jaehyun just continued. "Remember all those times you would ask about me and Yeri and I would always change the subject well that's because...." Jaehyun let out a sigh. "It was an arranged relationship by our parents." Now Taeyong's mouth was agape. He would have never thought. Jaehyun paused to order some more tea. "Anything you have to say or ask so far?"

 

"Did you already know Yeri before all of this or was it like you met her one time and then that exact same day you two began dating?" The tea arrived.

 

"The latter." Jaehyun took a sip making a face at how tasteless the tea was but continued on. "I was surprised but the reason why our parents did it was for their businesses to be combine. As you know my father was CEO of a large company in the states and he wanted me to take over one day but I declined since I wanted to be a musician. He thought the only way to make me take over the company was to marry the CEO's daughter of the biggest company in Seoul and combine the two to make the biggest company for both the USA and Korea. It did work though..... the first 2 years. I did try to fall in love with Yeri as she did with me but I just couldn't. My mind was on someone else." Taeyong was speechless. Hearing the truth about everything that happened with Jaehyun. The one thing he wanted to know though, who was that someone else? Taeyong sighed and shook his head.

 

Jaehyun know was smiling and his serious face vanished. "Ok. Enough about me. Yongie, I want to ask you about why you gave up on your dreams and turned to being a stripper?" Oh no. Jaehyun would find out his feelings but Taeyong thought since Jaehyun just told him the truth about his relationship he should just tell the truth about exactly why he became a stripper in the first place.

 

Taeyong wiggled in his seat. "Well.... um. The reason is I felt alone. After you left-" Taeyong sighed. "It felt like a piece of me left with you. We had the same dreams and we wanted to do everything together so after you left me all alone I had no one to conquer my dreams with. I naturally just gave up on them and decided on not getting a job which was a very stupid idea. I thought just living off my grandmother's retirement money would help but then she started falling very ill and I didn't have the energy to take care of her. Once she was taken from the house, along with her money, I decided the only fast and easy way to get money was to be a stripper. I mean, I had no college degree so it would be hard to find a job anyway. At first I hated it but then I just got used to the lust filled eyes starting at me, up and down. It actually felt nice to have all the attention on me." Taeyong shrugged. Jaehyun was just sitting there blankly, stirring his tea. He sighed.

 

"Did you do it with anybody?" Taeyong's eyes widened not expecting Jaehyun to ask such a thing.

 

"M-Maybe." Jaehyun looked like he didn't want to here any bullshit so Taeyong decided to come out straight with it. "Ok fine. I did."

 

Jaehyun nodded. "How many?" Taeyong wondered why the other wanted to know this, needed to know this? But since they're being honest with each other he would just answer all of Jaehyun's questions.

 

"In total is a lot. Probably over 120. Average each month is like 15 to 20 people." 

 

"How did it feel?" Jaehyun was drilling holes into Taeyong with his stare. He was looking him right in the eyes with clenched fists. Taeyong didn't know why the other was getting so riled up for. He's the main reason why Taeyong did what he did. Having sex with other people helped get his mind off of Jaehyun. He crossed his arms. Seeing the other riled up, made him riled up also.

 

"If you really want to know how it felt Jaehyun. It felt fucking great!" Lies. It felt disgusting and Taeyong felt horrible all the times he did it and would come home crying himself to sleep. "Just the feeling of another person's body all over me was amazing. Being a stripper is wonderful Jae, you should try it some time."

 

Jaehyun snorted. "No thanks. I have too much dignity." Hearing this Taeyong slammed his hand down on the table. Thank goodness they were in the back or else everyone would be looking at them.

 

"No thanks. I have too much dignity." Taeyong said mockly. "If the reason why you wanted to talk to me was to fucking bring me down about my decisions then you can screw yourself. Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong stood up, turning away from Jaehyun while fixing his clothes. He was not going to take any shit from the other especially with all the pain that he left him. He was getting ready to go when Jaehyun put his spoon down making a loud noise. 

 

"I didn't think our talk would turn into this. To be honest, I just wanted to tell you the truth about my marriage but then I thought about you being a stripper and I wanted to know the reason why." Jaehyun sighed. "When I was telling you about my marriage and me trying to fall in love with Yeri, I said there was a person I had in my mind. You didn't let me say who it was." Taeyong still had his back to Jaehyun, ready to walk out the door any minute and forget everything that just happened and him meeting Jaehyun again. "Taeyong, please look at me." Taeyong was know shaking. He had two choices: to stay at the cafe and hear what Jaehyun has to say or just run, far far away thinking this was all just a dream. He sighed.Truefully he didn't want to hear who the person was that Jaehyun liked but maybe if he does hear it this could be the end of their relationship. He turned around and saw a teary eyed Jaehyun. Tears threatening to fall at any second. Jaehyun was looking down like he was thinking if he should go ahead and say the thing he wants to say or just back out. He finally looked up at Taeyong making eye contact.

 

"The person I had my mind on was you, Taeyong. It has been you for such a long time. I would say it started in the summer before 10th grade was when I found out my feelings for you. That's why I became so clingy and touchy around you near that time. When I found out about my arranged relationship with Yeri, I went and home cried thinking how I wished it was you instead of Yeri. I stayed in the room not eating or drinking anything until I felt fine to show myself around you by putting on a fake smile. My heart would break every time you would ask about me and Yeri and I just wish one time you would just be against us but being the wonderful best friend you were you just accepted me being in a relationship. Then, there would be times where I would just wish this stupid feeling I have for you would just go away knowing you would never like me in that way but instead it just grew more and more every single day. I tried to love Yeri, I really did. I even tried to have sex with her one time but then I instantly backed out when she tried to take my clothes off." Jaehyun was now crying and he choked.

 

"That's when I couldn't take it anymore and filed for a divorce. Of course my father was mad and Yeri's parents were mad too but I didn't care. After that I moved out of the penthouse me and Yeri were sharing into a small apartment in NYC until I decided I wanted to move back to Seoul. That's why I'm here for 2 weeks. I'm going house hunting. I wanted to see you first though before anyone so I could tell you this. Who knew I would see you at a costume party?" Jaehyun now was both laughing and crying. Hearing this Taeyong immediately starting crying as well. He figured he should tell Jaehyun the 100% truth behind everything.

 

"J-Jaehyun." Jaehyun nodded. "Actually, the real reason why I decided was to become a stripper was not just for money but it was mainly because I was heartbroken over the fact of you marrying and leaving. So, I became a stripper to get you out of my mind. I actually-" Taeyong looked away for a second not being able to cope with seeing Jaehyun crying. "I actually liked you for some time now too and when I mean liked I mean you know, like like you and to be honest I still do. I'm not gonna lie but when I saw you at the party my heart stopped for a moment seeing it was you with your dyed blond hair and I felt my heart swelling up. Then of course, I thought about you being married and I had to quickly shake those emotions away but when we were having our talk yesterday, the feelings were all coming back to me which lead me to making up a dumb excuse saying I had a show early in the morning which was not true since I don't even do morning shows." Taeyong still wasn't looking at Jaehyun but instead was turned around with his face up towards the ceiling.  He was about to turn back around when he felt two muscular arms trap him into a back hug. He turned his head to the side and saw Jaehyun with his eyes closed with dried up tears on his cheeks.

 

"J-Jae?" Jaehyun nodded. Taeyong didn't reply so Jaehyun opened his eyes and was surprised to see Taeyong's face so close to his. Taeyong slowly turned around, making Jaehyun lift his head and now Taeyong was embracing Jaehyun with his head in the crook of Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun layed his chin on top of Taeyong's head and hugged him back, staying like that for a few minutes until Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun, smiling admiring the other. Jaehyun smiled too. He pushed Taeyong's hair swiftly out of his eyes. Then, he pointed at something making Taeyong look. Taeyong was confused since there was nothing there but then felt Jaehyun's hand on his chin making Taeyong face him. He then arched Taeyong's face up and chaste kissed him. Taeyong instantly felt his face heat up. The thing Jaehyun said next , made him flustered even more.

 

"I love you." Taeyong felt like he was in a dream and he couldn't stop smiling and looking at the person in front of him. He exhaled.

 

"I love you too, Jaehyunie." The hugged once again before Jaehyun pulled back looking at Taeyong.

 

"Can you quit being a stripper please? I know that's how you make money but we can find a job together or even maybe try to start over and go to college like how we always wanted?" Jaehyun had his head tilted, waiting for answer. 

 

Without hesitation Taeyong answered. "Of course. Anything for you." Jaehyun smiled. He then leaned in to whisper something in Taeyong's ear.

 

"Plus I want to be the only one whose hands roam your body, kiss you breathlessly, and be inside you." Taeyong hit Jaehyun playfully on his arm, instantly blushing. 

 

"Stop it! You're making me horny." Jaehyun's eyes widened.

 

"Oh really? Why don't we go to your place and have some fun then?" Taeyong chuckled.

 

"Not too fast, I'm hungry."

 

"You won't be hungry once this di-" Taeyong looked at Jaehyun seriously now drilling holes into the other. "Sorry."

 

"Apology accepted. Now, I feel like eating some sushi." Jaehyun whined.

 

"I thought we would eat something here?" Taeyong shook his head. 

 

"No. I want sushi and they don't make sushi here so that is that." Jaehyun sulked. Taeyong crossed his arms. "Look, if you want to fuck tonight I advise you to fix your attitude Mr. Jung Jaehyun." With this, Jaehyun instantly stood up straight, put a smile on his face and intertwined their hands together.

 

"Sushi it is. Let's go, shall we?" Taeyong just laughed, pinching himself to remind him that this indeed was not a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on AFF~ I was reading a lot of fic prompts and there were two that I really liked so I put them together to come up with this Jaeyong oneshot. I hoped you guys liked it ^^


End file.
